Nala/Quotes and Lines
These are quotes and lines spoken by Nala from Disney's The Lion King. Films ''The Lion King'' *"Hi, Simba." *"Simba, I'm kinda in the middle of a bath." *"So where are we going? It better not be anyplace dumb." *"The waterhole? What's so great about the waterhole?" *"Oh... Mom, can I go with Simba?" *"All right!" *to Simba "So where are we really going?" *"Wow!" *"Right. So how are we going to ditch the dodo?" *"Meaning...?" *"Ewww." *"Yeah. It'd be so weird." *"Well, he's the future king." *"We lost him." *"Hey, genius, it was my idea." *"With me." *"Pinned ya!" *"Pinned ya again!" *an elephant skull "I wonder if its brains are still in there?" *"Could you guys excuse us for a few minutes?" *"What's happened to you? You're not the Simba I remember." *"No, just disappointed." *"Good. At least one of us does." *"I would if you just tell me!" *"Fine!" *"Have you guys seen Simba?" *"He was but now I can't find him. Where is he?" *"I can't believe it. He's gone back!" *"Simba's gone back to challenge Scar." *"Scar." *"No, no, no. It's his uncle." *"No! Simba's gone back to challenge his uncle to take his place as king." *"What made you come back?" ''The Lion King II: Simba's Pride'' *"Simba, who does she remind you of?" *"She's just like you when you were young." ''The Lion King & The Iron Giant'' ''The Lion King 1½'' *"It's just like the baboon said. The king has returned." *sighs "You guys want me to go over it again?" *"OK. Look, Simba's the rightful king, but after he disappeared, Scar proclaimed himself the king and formed an alliance with the hyenas..." *to explain "... So Simba has to go back to challenge his uncle and reclaim his place as king!" *frustrated "Ohh... don't you get it? Simba NEEDS us! NOW!" ''The Lion Guard: Return of the Roar'' Television ''The Lion Guard'' Video Games ''Kingdom Hearts II'' *"Thank you. You really saved me." *"Heartless... Is that what they're called? I'm not sure if there are any others... I don't usually hunt outside the Pride Lands." *"Wait---the Pride Lands are dangerous. Scar and the hyenas have made things unbearable for everyone. There's no food left. They've driven off the prey. We're about to starve." *"I guess you're right... You could be just what the kingdom needs. Maybe you can help us." *"I told Rafiki you might be able to help us force Scar and the hyenas out of the Pride Lands. But he says it won't work. You see, whoever saves the Pride Lands will be our next king...and he has to have the right qualities." *"The herds have moved on, Scar. We can't hunt in a land with no prey." *"There was... but he died... when he was just a cub. He was the son of our last king, Mufasa. If only Simba were here..." *" But first, we should get away from Scar. We'll go through Wildebeest Valley. He won't follow us there." *"When Simba's father, King Mufasa, died, we were told that Simba died alongside him." *"Simba!" *"Simba, you've got to come back to Pride Rock. I thought Sora might be able to help, but you're the only one who can save us from Scar." *"He's not the Simba I remember. Something about hakuna matata..." *"Simba's the rightful king." *"Simba... You have to beat Scar... Please save our kingdom..." *"Promise me you'll help Simba any way you can." *"Simba thought the world of his father. That's why he compares himself with Mufasa, and feels so unsure." *"Simba has something that Mufasa didn't. He must figure this out himself. I'll be waiting for you, Simba." *"I evacuated the others! Please, you have to win. For Simba and our child!" Category:Disney Quotes Category:Quotes Category:Disney Heroes Quotes Category:Lines Category:The Lion King Quotes Category:Kingdom Hearts Quotes Category:Unofficial Disney Princess Quotes